


Нехоженая тропа

by VardaElbereth



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Groundhog Day, M/M, Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VardaElbereth/pseuds/VardaElbereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чак мёртв. Чак просыпается. Чак снова и снова переживает последний день жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нехоженая тропа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it was grassy and wanted wear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899617) by [achilleees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleees/pseuds/achilleees). 



Если видишь шанс, не упускай его.  
У Чака и Стэкера есть шанс. И они его не упускают. Что и требовалось доказать.  
Всё, что видит Чак — это ослепительно-белая вспышка, а затем — ничего.   
Позже Герман, пытаясь хоть как-то утешить Герка, скажет, что это произошло так быстро, что Чак не успел ни испугаться, ни почувствовать боль.  
Как ни странно, Герка это не успокаивает.

Чак мёртв.

Чак просыпается.

Он лежит, запутавшись в смятых и мокрых от пота простынях. Обычно Макс будит его, если снятся кошмары, но прошлой ночью бульдог остался с отцом.  
То есть — прошлой ночью?  
Он резко садится на постели.  
Это точно не сон, он не ранен, и — что?..  
Чак приходит к выводу, что всё можно объяснить логически, только если Стэкер успел запустить спасательную капсулу без его ведома, но… господи, он и правда этого не помнит.  
Он выбирается из постели, натягивает футболку и штаны, прежде чем босиком подойти к двери. Отец и Райли обнаруживаются в операторской, они о чём-то тихо говорят, отвернувшись к погрузочному отсеку.   
Хронометр продолжает отсчитывать время.  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Чак, подходя к отцу и злясь, что никто не сказал ему, что они просто уложили его в постель; что они посчитали его слишком слабым для новостей о провале операции.  
Райли поднимает на него взгляд:  
— Когда именно?  
— Бомба, разлом, кайдзю пятой категории, — нетерпеливо перебивает Чак. — Что случилось?  
Райли и Герк обмениваются непонимающими взглядами.   
— О чём ты вообще? — спрашивает Герк.  
— План! — Чак почти кричит. — Что, блядь, произошло?  
Он слышит позади серьёзный голос:  
— Операция «Бездна» всё ещё в силе, мистер Хэнсен, и я бы попросил вас говорить потише.   
Он оборачивается.   
— Вы тоже выжили? — неверяще спрашивает он маршала Пентекоста.   
— Чак, что ты имеешь в виду? — Райли подаётся вперёд и обхватывает пальцами его запястье, и на какое-то время паника и смятение отступают.  
Затем Чак вырывает руку и рычит:  
— Я взорвал бомбу на «Страйкере Эврика» и, чёрт подери, я имею право знать, что случилось после!  
Райли недоуменно моргает:  
— Мы ещё ничего не взрывали. Ты… тебе это приснилось? — Он сочувственно смотрит на Чака. Чаку от этого становится тошно.  
— Это не сон, это правда было, — возражает он.   
Райли и Герк снова переглядываются, и на этот раз в их взглядах читается не тупое замешательство, а грёбаное сочувствие.   
Чаку это не нужно. Чак решил умереть как герой, и обращаться с ним должны соответствующе, и не возиться, как с сопливым ребёнком.   
Он должен быть мёртв.  
Райли снова подступает ближе:  
— Чак, это всего лишь тебе приснилось, — успокаивает он и тянется, чтобы коснуться его плеча.   
Чак в панике отпихивает от себя его руку. Всё это совершенно бессмысленно. Он сбит с толку и напуган, и меньше всего ему нужно, чтобы его удостоил своим вниманием чёртов Райли Беккет.   
Поэтому он убегает, шлёпая босыми ногами по холодному металлическому полу, и Макс следует за ним.

Он проводит день в каком-то оцепенении, пытаясь выяснить, что могло случиться, как он смог выжить и почему об этом не помнит больше никто. И когда он нервно мерит шагами погрузочный отсек и слышит, как где-то над головой отсчитывает хронометр, его осеняет.   
Это не день после. Это тот самый день.  
Чаку придётся умереть ещё раз. Он даже не знает, сработал ли план, помогла ли их героическая жертва уничтожить Разлом раз и навсегда. Джипси уже основательно потрепали, она бы не выдержала ещё одной атаки кайдзю.  
Всё, что знает Чак — он не умер как герой.   
Всё, что знает Чак — он просто умер.   
Но затем Чак оглядывает док, там стоит Страйкер Эврика, как всегда прекрасная и сильная.   
И это абсолютно бессмысленно, но на какое-то мгновение, пока он смотрит, как отражается свет от металла её брони, ему кажется, что всё в порядке. 

Только на самом деле это не так.   
Это неправильно.   
Срабатывает сигнал тревоги, Тендо по громкой связи объявляет, что из разлома появились два кайдзю четвёртой категории. Чак теряет всех в суматохе, но осознаёт, что знает, где их искать. Потому что однажды уже это делал. 

Он одевается и из-за этого пропускает речь маршала, но в любом случае во второй раз она не произвела бы на него такого впечатления, учитывая то, что он знает. Мысль о геройском самопожертвовании кажется ему такой бессмысленной.   
Он бежит по коридору, чтобы нагнать маршала Пентекоста, когда его жестом подзывает отец. А он… у него просто не осталось сил. Он не в силах пройти через это снова, он не может слушать, как срывается от опустошающих эмоций голос Герка. Он знает, что отец видит его в последний раз.   
И Чак так устал. Он вымотан до предела. Он не может снова перейти через разлом, который растёт у него в груди, через эту эмоциональную пропасть, которая прорезает его, будто нож.  
Так что когда Герк открывает рот, Чак резко перебивает его:  
— Сейчас у меня нет на это времени, — и поспешно уходит.   
Он не оборачивается, но может ясно себе представить потрясённое лицо отца.   
Стэкер хмурится, когда они пристёгивают крепления в егере:  
— Возможно, на самом деле ты не такой сын своего отца, как я считал, — бормочет он.   
Чак вздрагивает и горбится. О да. Ёбаные ножи впиваются ему прямо в грудь. 

Затем они входят в дрифт, и Стэкер изумлённо распахивает глаза.  
— Я говорил вам, — хрипит Чак, сам ещё не пришедший в себя после нейросинхронизации.  
— Это был сон, Хэнсен, — выплёвывает Стэкер.   
— Это не…  
— Это сон. — Маршал смотрит прямо перед собой, на его скулах играют желваки. — А даже если и нет, всё равно это ничего не меняет.   
Чак дёргается в креплениях.  
— Бля, вы это серьёзно?   
— Мы придерживаемся плана, — отвечает Стэкер. — Ты сам это сказал. Если видишь шанс…  
Чак хмурится.  
— Если видишь шанс?.. — вновь подсказывает Пентекост, на этот раз громче.  
— Не упускай его, — рычит Чак. 

У них есть шанс.   
Они его не упускают.  
Ослепительно-белая вспышка.

Чак просыпается. 

В этот раз он сворачивается на кровати в позе зародыша, запускает пальцы в волосы. Чёрт возьми.   
В этот раз он пытается изменить стратегию, старается поторопиться и прикончить проклятого кайдзю пятой категории, но безуспешно: точно так же калечат Джипси Дэнжер, Страйкер получает тяжёлые функциональные повреждения.   
Бомба.   
Весь день он проводит как на иголках. Он думает, что на этот раз у него есть план. На этот раз он сможет столкнуть кайдзю в разлом.   
— Когда с кем-то дрифтуешь…  
— Не сейчас, пап.  
— Возможно, на самом деле ты не такой сын своего отца, как я считал.  
Это не помогает.   
Он недостаточно силён. 

Чак просыпается. 

Райли находит его, когда он подтягивается в спортзале шаттердома; его рубашка пропитана потом у воротника и под мышками.   
— Что ты делаешь? — интересуется он.  
Чак всхрапывает, делает ещё один подход по пять раз. Когда он опускается, силы покидают его, он выдохся и окончательно вымотан. Он нетвёрдо стоит на ногах, едва удерживая равновесие.   
— Эй! — Райли придерживает его за талию. — Зачем тебе это, Хансен?  
— Нужно быть сильнее, — стискивает зубы Чак, пытаясь сморгнуть мельтешащие перед глазами точки.   
— Я, конечно, не в курсе, как много ты знаешь про тренировки, но если ты загонишь себя до полусмерти с утра, днём это не поможет тебе сражаться с кайдзю, — Райли улыбается, но как-то грустно. — Неужели тебе настолько не по себе?  
Чак рычит и вырывается из захвата Райли. И сбегает. 

И конечно же, Райли прав. Тренировки так вымотали Чака, что они со Стэкером куда меньше успевают продержаться против пятой категории, и им приходится взрывать бомбу в шестистах ярдах от разлома. 

Это неважно.

Чак просыпается. 

В столовой ему наконец удаётся сложить всю мозаику воедино; на самом деле, он должен был догадаться раньше, но никто ведь не будет всерьёз обвинять его в том, что он так долго соображал.  
И он наконец понимает.   
Он не выжил.  
Он в аду.  
Чак Хэнсен выбрал геройскую смерть. Но тогда он думал, что ему придётся умереть лишь однажды.   
Поэтому Чак находит укромный уголок в шаттердоме и прячется, терзаемый жгучим чувством стыда.

Срабатывает сигнал тревоги.   
По внутренней связи объявляют его имя.   
Снова.   
И снова.   
В последний раз у микрофона его отец, и его голос, полный страха и злости, эхом разносится по всей базе:  
— Чак, где ты? Ты нужен нам в Страйкере, сейчас же!  
Он не выходит.  
Герк одевается, несмотря на сломанную руку.  
План проваливается.   
Два оставшихся Егеря повержены.  
Кайдзю близко.

Чак просыпается. 

Этим утром Чака рвёт до тех пор, пока горло не начинает саднить.  
Положив голову на подтянутые к груди колени, он думает, что сдаться — это не выход. Он скорее умрёт как герой, нежели будет жить трусом. Даже если это ад, даже если он обречён проживать этот день вечно, он не будет прятаться. Он не может.   
Чак никогда раньше не задерживался в комнате так надолго, так что приход Райли становится неожиданностью. Он удивляется, когда сильная, тёплая рука приглаживает ему волосы, и резко вскидывает голову, глядя на него ошалевшими глазами.  
— Я не знал, что ты настолько переживаешь, — шепчет Райли.   
Чак думает о том, чтобы отпрянуть, но он просто слишком устал.  
— Неправда, — уклончиво отвечает он, не утруждая себя объяснениями.   
Райли садится рядом, отодвигая урну, над которой Чака выворачивало наизнанку.  
— Герк послал меня проверить, всё ли в порядке, готов ли ты к высадке. Хочешь поговорить?  
Чак хочет. И не хочет. Качает головой.  
— Я знаю, что Мако и вполовину не так спокойна, как кажется. И несмотря на всю уверенность, что демонстрирует нам маршал, он также знает, что это наш последний шанс. Удивлюсь, если он вообще спал ночью, — говорит Райли.  
— А ты?  
Райли смотрит по сторонам, удивлённый вопросом, и коротко фыркает.   
— Наверное, всё-таки немного волнуюсь, — признаётся он.   
Да уж само собой, Чак это знает.  
— Держу пари, у тебя всё получится, — бормочет Чак, откидываясь назад, и бросает косой взгляд на Райли. — По тебе это видно. После того, как вынесут нас с Пентекостом, ты обязательно всё сделаешь.   
Интересно, кого он пытается этим убедить.   
— Эй, не обязательно всё будет именно так, — беззлобно ворчит Райли. — Может, мы влипнем, и именно тебе придётся всех спасать.   
Чак невесело улыбается.   
— Нет, я недостаточно хорош для этого, — небрежно отмахивается он. — Нужно быть сильнее, или быстрее, или ещё что-то… Я просто не могу прикончить этого ублюдка. Я устал. Смерть — это мой единственный шанс.   
Он так устал.  
— Что?.. — нахмурившись, спрашивает Райли и подаётся вперёд, как будто собираясь встать.   
Чак шлёпает его по груди, чтобы удержать на месте. Кажется, что голова весит не меньше тонны, поэтому он устраивается на плече у Райли, чтобы тот не ушёл. Теперь ведь Райли не сможет встать, верно?   
— Не в этот раз, — смеётся он. – Ну хоть что-то хорошее, да? Я скажу тебе завтра.   
Райли расслабляется. Наверное, он удостоверился, что Чак не собирается совершать самоубийство, потому что Чак обещает ему что-то в будущем. Чаку даже немного жаль, что Райли знает так мало.   
— Просто… — Чак прикрывает глаза. — Останься, ладно?  
— Хорошо, — обещает Райли.   
Они сидят в тишине целую вечность, пока не звучит сигнал тревоги. У Чака тяжело на сердце, и затекла нога, и просто дико болит шея, но…  
Он приходит к выводу, что это не самый худший способ провести последний день жизни. 

— Когда с кем-то дрифтуешь…  
На этот раз Чак останавливается. И поворачивается к отцу.  
— Не надо. Не надо это говорить, — прерывает он мягко. — Я знаю. Честное слово, я знаю.  
— Хорошо, — хрипло отзывается Герк. В глазах у него стоят слёзы.   
Чак наклоняется, целует Макса в морду. 

Чак просыпается. 

В этот раз у него есть задание.   
Пентекост сотни раз видел его воспоминания в дрифте, и ему всё равно. Но Пентекост всегда находится на своём месте, его задача — быть предсказуемым. Поэтому он не будет менять план, он не такой человек.   
В отличие от Райли.   
Чак в ожидании мерит шагами комнату. Райли появляется точно по расписанию.   
— Привет, — говорит Чак, хватая его за рукав.   
— Привет, — отвечает Райли, нахмурившись. — Хм, твой отец послал меня проверить... У тебя всё в порядке?   
— Зашибись, — отзывается Чак, утаскивая его за собой, — сейчас мы пойдём в дрифт.   
— Ладно, — и через секунду: — Погоди, что?!  
Они недолго уговаривают Тендо активировать нейросинхронизацию. Они делают это в Джипси Дэнжер, потому что Чак хочет дать Райли хотя бы немного комфорта, прежде чем перевернуть его мир с ног на голову. 

Когда начинается дрифт, Чак глубоко вздыхает. Он не до конца уверен, на что рассчитывает, но знает, что Райли способен на то, что не под силу другим, что они с Мако — команда, о которой будут слагать легенды. Райли что-нибудь придумает.   
Он выходит из дрифта успокоенным, но потом видит искажённое ужасом лицо Райли и понимает, что был неосмотрительно жесток.   
Потому что Пентекост прав.   
Это ничего не меняет. План всё тот же. Доставить бомбу к разлому, взорвать её. Умереть в процессе, если потребуется.   
Изменилось только то, что Райли теперь знает, чем жертвует Чак, ещё до того, как это случится.  
— Послушай… только не… не пытайся ничего изменить, ладно? — хрипло каркает Чак. — Придерживайся плана. Если мы умрём и сможем забрать их с собой — так тому и быть. А вам надо добраться до разлома.   
— Чак, мы не можем…  
— Придерживайся чёртова плана, Беккет! — рычит Чак, а потом сбегает. 

— Когда дрифтуешь с кем-то…  
— Я не могу, пап. Я просто не могу.   
— Возможно, на самом деле ты не такой сын своего отца, как я считал.  
В грудь снова вонзаются ножи. 

Райли идиот. К тому же, слишком преданный.  
Поэтому Джипси Дэнжер падает, пытаясь спасти Страйкера.   
И Страйкер повержен.  
И снова ослепительно-белая вспышка.

Чак просыпается. 

В этот раз он плачет, когда приходит Райли. На самом деле плачет, потому что наконец смирился с тем, что не в силах ничего изменить. Он не может переписать ход истории. Страйкер Эврика погибнет независимо от того, знают ли правду Райли, или Пентекост, или даже сам Чак. Он умрёт, и он думал, что хотел этого, и на самом деле, на самом деле, если уж речь зашла об этом…  
Он действительно этого хочет.   
Он хочет умереть.  
Почему он блядь не может уже умереть почему не может умереть ПОЧЕМУ ОН НИКАК НЕ СДОХНЕТ.  
Райли открывает дверь и в изумлении застывает на пороге.   
А Чак —   
Чак сгребает в кулак воротник его рубашки и резко притягивает к себе, и их губы сталкиваются с такой силой, что губа Райли начинает кровоточить.   
Райли отшатывается, ловя ртом воздух:  
— Ты что творишь?  
— Помоги мне забыть, — отвечает Чак, сверкнув глазами. Он втаскивает Райли внутрь, пинком закрывает за ними дверь.  
— Ты плачешь, — шепчет Райли, подушечкой большого пальца смахивая слёзы Чака.  
Чак нетерпеливо вытирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони:  
— Да похуй, — и встряхивает Райли. — Я хочу забыться. Отвлеки меня.  
— Так нельзя, — говорит Райли, но в то же время подталкивает Чака спиной к его постели, толкает вниз и следует за ним, накрывая Чака собой.   
Чак натянуто смеётся:  
— О да, я только об этом и забочусь.  
Райли улыбается, будто оправдываясь:  
— Конечно.   
И целует Чака.  
Чак забывает обо всём.

Всё происходит жёстко, агрессивно, почти по-звериному.   
Райли всё пытается сбавить темп, благоговейно и нежно изучить его тело, но Чак просто не может сейчас этого выдержать, и поэтому подстрекает Райли жестокими словами и яростными взглядами, презрительно кривя губы.  
Он думает, что это не так приятно, как должно быть. Но всё же это помогает отвлечься, помогает очистить разум от мыслей о его грядущей и неизбежной судьбе.  
Когда он закрывает глаза, то может представить огромного кайдзю, поднимающегося из глубин.   
Поэтому он не закрывает глаза. И когда он начинает забываться, когда кажется, что его вот-вот затопит воспоминаниями, он говорит:  
— Ну же, проклятый ты слабак, давай, выеби меня так же жёстко, как бы тебе хотелось, чтобы отымели тебя в день после смерти брата.   
Это подстёгивает Райли, и он вколачивает его в матрас так жёстко, что сотрясается сама металлическая кровать.   
Но потом, когда Райли умывается над раковиной, глаза у него абсолютно мёртвые, какими не были давно, и у Чака совсем не получается быть довольным собой. 

На этот раз он в самом деле ждёт смерти.

— Когда с кем-то дрифтуешь…  
Чак опускает голову и прибавляет шаг, он слишком вымотан даже для того, чтобы перебить.   
— Возможно, на самом деле ты не такой сын своего отца, как я считал.

Чак просыпается.

Когда Райли открывает дверь, Чак сидит, скрестив ноги, на постели и ждёт его.   
— Привет, — говорит он и кривит губы в сторону Райли в каком-то подобии улыбки.  
— Привет, — отзывается Райли.  
Чак жестом приглашает его войти:  
— Если это мой последний день жизни…  
— Не говори так, — прерывает его Райли, усаживаясь на край постели.   
— Если всё-таки так оно и есть, — настаивает Чак, — могу я кое о чём тебя попросить?  
Райли пожимает плечами:  
— Смотря о чём, наверное?   
Чак обхватывает Райли ладонью за шею, и подаётся вперёд — медленно, Райли может отпрянуть, если захочет…  
Он остаётся на месте.   
Чак целует его неторопливо, размеренно, и так мягко, как не позволял себе накануне. От каждого прикосновения по всему телу Чака разливается сладкое тягучее тепло.  
Через какое-то время он отстраняется, утыкаясь лицом в плечо Райли. Целует место, где плечо переходит в руку.  
— Ты как-то странно себя ведёшь, — беззлобно укоряет его Райли.  
— Это мой последний день жизни, — приглушённо говорит Чак. — Если я не могу позволить себе удовольствие сейчас, то когда ещё?   
— Неужели я — удовольствие? — спрашивает Райли.  
Чак улыбается.   
— Райли. — Всё уже сказано и сделано, и ему просто нравится, как звучит имя на его языке. — Сделай мне хорошо, ладно? И не давай мне поводов потом жалеть.   
Он ведёт носом по щеке Райли, и тот оборачивается, и снова целует.   
— Хорошо, — выдыхает Райли ему в губы.   
— И постарайся ни о чём не жалеть сам, — говорит Чак.  
В глазах Райли — тягучее расплавленное тепло, он поворачивается, укладывая Чака на кровать.   
— О тебе я никогда не пожалею, Чак Хэнсен, — говорит он.   
И это — именно то, что он так давно хотел услышать. 

В этот раз Чак не возражает, когда Райли хочет поцелуями пройтись по всему его телу. Когда он прижимается лицом к бедру Чака и одним лёгким, плавным движением обхватывает рукой член, он позволяет и это. И когда Райли растягивает его пальцами, кажется, целую вечность, Чак стонет, и выгибается, и упирается пятками в матрас — и разрешает.  
Когда Райли наконец толкается внутрь, тело Чака поддаётся практически без всякого сопротивления, внутри влажно и растянуто, и Райли входит одним плавным движением. Ощущение заполненности ошеломляет его. Если бы он был сентиментальным идиотом, то сказал бы, что наконец чувствует себя целым.   
А когда Райли наконец начинает трахать его по-настоящему — у Чака просто не находится никаких слов для этих ощущений.

Потом Райли лежит, пристроив голову у Чака на груди, медленно восстанавливая дыхание.  
— Теперь ты побежишь к моему отцу и скажешь, что позаботился обо мне? — лениво спрашивает Чак, касаясь губами волос Райли.  
Райли поднимает взгляд, впрочем, не прекращая выписывать кончиками пальцев бессмысленные узоры на чаковой груди:  
— Что?  
— Тебя ведь отец послал?  
— Хм, да нет, — отвечает Райли, снова опуская голову. — Мне просто захотелось.  
Чак обдумывает это с минуту. Получается, Райли лгал всё это время. Райли беспокоился за него. И может быть, может быть, Райли тоже хотел провести свой последний день с Чаком.   
— А знаешь, ты не так уж и плох, — замечает Чак. — Наверное… ты мне даже вроде как нравишься. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
От улыбки Райли практически можно ослепнуть.  
— Я знаю, — и вытягивает шею, чтобы поцеловать Чака. — Но это всё равно приятно слышать. 

— Когда с кем-то дрифтуешь…  
— Всё хорошо, пап. Не надо говорить вслух. Я знаю.  
— Хорошо, — шепчет Герк, смаргивая слёзы. — Хорошо.

Чак целует Макса в морду.

Чак просыпается.

Он перепробовал всё. Он говорил Стэкеру, он говорил Райли и даже Герку.   
Он пытался стать сильнее, пытался предугадать атаки кайдзю, сражаться лучше.   
Ничего не помогает.   
Он напивался до беспамятства, прятался в кладовых помещениях и трахался до тех пор, пока в голове не оставалось ни одной связной мысли.   
Но он всё ещё недостаточно хорош и всё ещё не может умереть.   
Райли сказал, что никогда не будет о нём жалеть. Замечательно. Но вот что Райли не сказал (хотя Чак и так это знает): для того, чтобы о нём жалеть, его должны хотя бы помнить.  
Поэтому сегодня Чак сдаётся. 

Когда к нему приходит Райли, он ждёт его с поводком Макса в одной руке и колодой карт — в другой.   
Он радостно ухмыляется Райли, сверкая глазами.  
— Это мой последний день на земле, поэтому… может, поможешь мне им насладиться?  
Они с Герком учат Мако и Райли играть в юкер по стандартным правилам: если какая-то из команд проиграет со счётом 10:0, им придётся пробежаться голышом по зданию. Хансены играли в эту игру сотни раз против множества разных команд, но Мако и Райли — первые, кто закончил игру без единой взятки; веселье при виде Райли, в чём мать родила бегущего по столовой, полностью стоит взбешённого Стэкера, который угрожает оторвать ему яйца за такое унижение для дочери.   
Но Мако, конечно же, всё равно делает это. Она умеет уважать правила спора. 

Он выкуривает сигарету. Это отвратительно, и он всё время кашляет, но докуривает до конца. 

Он играет с Максом в мяч в столовой, заставляя бульдога забираться на столы, опрокидывая тарелки и прочую утварь. Он не ожидал, что в качестве мести за содеянное ему на голову опрокинут не одну кружку с молоком.   
Но это не страшно, потому что потом они с Райли дрочат друг другу в душе, тихо посмеиваясь друг другу в губы.  
Они с Герком, Райли и Мако сидят на раскладных стульях на вертолётной площадке, смотрят на океан, рассказывают друг другу байки и обмениваются пошлыми шуточками. Чак всё пытается вогнать в краску Мако, но она мастерски сохраняет каменное выражение лица и не дёргается даже от самых непристойных его комментариев.   
Однако вместо этого дёргается Райли, и Чак нагло этим пользуется, нашёптывая ему на ухо все те грязные вещи, которые хотел бы с ним проделать, пока Мако и Герк болтают друг с другом и не обращают внимания. Райли заливается ярким румянцем.  
Мако учит мужчин играм с руками и заставляет петь хором на японском, и у Чака получается ужасно, потому что он не может петь и отбивать ритм одновременно. Сбившись в четвёртый раз, он сдаётся, радуясь возможности откинуться в кресле и понаблюдать за Райли и Мако. Их руки двигаются в идеальном синхроне, и голоса звучат в унисон.  
После этого ему хочется есть, поэтому они с Райли забегают перекусить в столовую, попутно прикармливая Макса.  
Чак успевает так отвлечься на повседневную суету, что сигнал тревоги заставляет его замереть, чувствуя, как ёкает в животе. Они с Райли обмениваются взглядами.  
— Ну как оно? — спрашивает Райли. — Не так уж и плохо для последнего дня?  
Чак сглатывает:  
— На самом деле, очень даже хорошо, — отвечает он, пытаясь улыбнуться.   
Это был хороший день. Но он хочет, чтобы у него были и лучше.  
Он хочет проснуться в обнимку с Райли под одеялом. Он хочет выкурить вторую сигарету и посмотреть, получится ли лучше в этот раз, он хочет напиться без чувства того, что он подводит самого себя. Он хочет поговорить с отцом просто так, а не когда над ними нависает неминуемая угроза гибели. 

Он хочет жить.  
Больше всего на свете Чак хочет жить.  
Он сотни раз умирал геройской смертью, но этого никогда не было достаточно, это никогда не давало ему такого желанного чувства удовлетворённости.   
Но этот день, день, потраченный на бессмысленный досуг (которым он никогда не позволял себе заниматься) дал ему то, что ему так не хватало — пусть даже он об этом никогда не подозревал. И показал то, что ему ещё нужно, чего он ещё хочет.   
Он хочет увидеть следующее утро.

Как всегда, Герк ловит его в коридоре.   
— Когда с кем-то дрифтуешь…  
— Пап, — Чак останавливает его, поднимая руку.  
Он мог бы сказать так много. Но у них с отцом никогда не будет таких отношений, они никогда не станут с лёгкостью разбрасываться словами «я люблю тебя».   
Хотя это им и не требуется.  
— Я знаю, окей? Я всегда знал, — он сжимает пальцами воротник отца. — И я чувствую то же самое. И всегда чувствовал.   
Наверное, у Герка слёзы в глазах, но Чак не может сказать точно.   
Он не может видеть лицо отца, пока они крепко сжимают друг друга в объятиях. 

Эйфория от проведённого дня отступает, когда Чак пристёгивается к креплениям конн-пода в егере, и когда активируется дрифт, он погружается в мрачно-подавленное состояние.   
— Взбодрись, сейчас я не могу позволить тебе отлынивать, — говорит Стэкер, занимая место рядом с Чаком.   
Чак пожимает плечами и трёт глаза.  
— Это не имеет значения, сэр. Мне всё равно завтра придётся делать то же самое.   
Стэкер хмурится, глядя на Чака:  
— О чём ты?  
— Неважно. Увидите через минуту.   
Они инициируют нейросинхронизацию. Дрифт всегда глубокий, но в этот раз, кажется, вот-вот поглотит Чака целиком. Когда он приходит в себя, на него потрясённо смотрит Стэкер.   
— Что ж, — наконец говорит он, — у тебя был длинный денёк, Хэнсен.   
Чак усмехается:  
— Это ещё мягко сказано, сэр.  
Он проживал этот день сотни раз, но мысль о том, что именно этот будет начисто забыт, просто невыносима. Он чувствует, что наконец-то сложил мозаику, что впервые с тех пор, как ему было девять, в его жизни появился смысл.  
Когда он проснётся, Герк не будет помнить, что они обнялись в первый раз за десять с лишним лет.   
И Райли не будет помнить, как они улыбались друг другу между поцелуями под горячим душем, какими умиротворёнными и счастливыми были потом.   
А Чак будет помнить всё.   
— Множество дней ты был готов умереть, но сегодня ты хочешь жить, — замечает Стэкер.  
Чак кивает с несчастным видом:  
— Я не отступлю от плана, сэр, — говорит он. — Вам не придётся беспокоиться о том, что я не решусь на последний шаг. Я сделаю то, что должен.  
— Я знаю, что ты сделаешь, Чак, — качает головой Пентекост. — Ведь ты сын своего отца.   
— Отцепляю тросы, — предупреждает по радио Тендо. — Приготовиться к высадке.   
Чак усилием воли отгоняет прочь мысли о Герке и Райли. Готовится к столкновению. 

Маршал Пентекост — точка опоры.   
Маршал Пентекост заботится о своих людях.   
Чак понимает, что эти утверждения не взаимоисключаемы.  
Он оглушён и залит кровью, сплёвывает желчью на пол мостика Стэкера. Над головой маячит кайдзю пятой категории. Он пытается помочь, но у него кружится голова, он не может сосредоточиться и совсем не сопротивляется, когда Стэкер отшвыривает его обратно к креплениям.  
— Оставайтесь на месте, — рычит Пентекост в коммуникатор.   
— Мы идём, Страйкер! — треском отзывается в динамиках голос Райли. 

— Нет, Джипси, вы должны взорвать ядерный реактор в Разломе! — приказывает Стэкер.   
— Расчистить путь, — хрипит Чак и улыбается. В глазах пляшут чёрные точки. — Для дамы.   
— Не в этот раз, Хэнсен, — рычит в ответ Стэкер.   
Чак закрывает глаза.  
— Позаботься о нём, пап. Присмотри за Максом.   
В этот раз нет никакой ослепительно-белой вспышки.   
В этот раз — только чернота. 

Чак просыпается. 

Всё болит.   
Когда ему наконец удаётся приоткрыть глаза, на него накатывает волна тошноты. Свет кажется иголками, которые вонзаются прямо ему в глаза. Ему кажется, что у него меньше рабочих пальцев, чем должно быть, и он не знает, беспокоиться ли больше за левую часть тела, которая словно горит огнём, или за правую, которая не чувствует ничего.  
— Даже не пытайся встать, — раздаётся откуда-то сверху голос Райли. — Врачи говорят, тебе ещё нельзя двигаться. Тебе нужно отоспаться, чтобы восстановить силы…  
Чак улыбается, у него болит лицо, но, опять же, у него болит всё.  
Но это неважно. Он будет счастлив, даже если ему не удастся полностью восстановить подвижность пальцев. Потому что он проснулся не в одиночестве. Он ощущает тёплую, знакомую тяжесть Макса на ногах, чувствует больничный запах антисептиков и мази.   
— Который час? — хрипло спрашивает Чак.   
— Боже, понятия не имею. — Что-то шуршит, а затем тёплые губы касаются его лба. — Единственные часы здесь — это военный хронометр.   
— И? — Чак ещё немного приоткрывает глаза и видит над собой улыбающегося Райли.   
— И он остановился на нуле.   
И с этой восхитительной мыслью Чак проваливается в сон.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено для WTFC 2014.  
> Спасибо прекрасным Эстер и Альре Сноу за помощь с вычиткой. :3


End file.
